Transferring files or data between multiple devices is a complex process and often a non-intuitive process. It requires applications, infrastructure, knowledge, or work on the part of the user. There are several existing methods to transfer files between devices, including some that are more intuitive to use than others. Often users either email the file or data object or transfer it using a chat session. Both of these transfer techniques require knowledge and work by the user.
Another example that is somewhat more intuitive is the application that transfers files between devices if the devices each have the appropriate application installed and running, have identified a file to send from one device to the other, and then physically bump the devices together. This application triggers transfer in response to accelerometer data. Although there are many existing file and data transfer protocols, each has significant drawbacks and shortcomings.